


Happy Fucking Birthday To Me

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even treats him special, Fluff, M/M, basically it's fluff, its Isak's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even treats Isak to a lovely birthday dinner and a sweet treat afterwards.





	Happy Fucking Birthday To Me

As Isak makes his way home to Even and their little seclusion, he feels a giddy sensation rise up in his stomach and he's grinning like mad. He's received so many birthday wishes while at school today, but he's waiting for the most perfect one to fall out of his boyfriends mouth. He rushes up the stairs, quickly unlocking and opening their door and he's welcomed by a dim light and he's instantly confused, calling out, "Even?"

He gets no answer, so he walks around and into the kitchen where his eyes gaze over the sight in front of him. Two candles flickering in the middle of their small dining table, a bouquet of roses set on the edge of the table and Isak grins, covering his mouth with his hand as he walks further into room and that's when he notices Even standing by the single window, grinning, holding out a small cake in his hands and that's when he speaks, "Happy birthday, baby."

Isak feels his eyes burn, and soon he feels the warm sensation of tears slipping down his cheeks and he doesn't say anything as he walks forward, taking the cake from Even's hands and setting it on the counter and his school bag on the floor by his feet and in an instant his arms are surrounding Even's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. He feels the pressure of Even's arms wrapping around him and Isak just breathes him in, and he smells slightly of flour and an assortment of spices. They hold each other for so long, Isak filled with relief of finally seeing Even on this special day and filled with happiness from what he has done for him.

Isak pulls away and he feels Even's thumb ghost under his eyes, wiping away the stray tears and Isak smiles softly, keeping his hands placed on Even's hips, "I made you a special dinner."

"It's probably cold by now," Isak laughs, wiping away another tear himself.

Even grins, taking Isak's hand and walking him over to the table, picking up the roses and handing them out to him, "For you."

"You're such a romantic," Isak jokes, but he happily takes the beautiful flowers.

"Sadly, you're right. Dinner did get cold," Even frowns, but his voice isn't filled with disappointment. 

"Sorry, Evi, I just missed you and I wanted to hold you as a thank you," Isak admits, but Even just shrugs it off.

"This can be easily microwaved, don't worry," Even lifts his frown to a grin and Isak smiles back, unable to hold it in. He feels Even let go of his hand and he shivers, missing the touch as Even picks up the dishes, microwaving them one at a time and once they're finished, the candles are still burning so they sit at the dinner table, Isak taking the first bite before Even and he doesn't hesitate to hold back his moan. The flavors exploding in his mouth and really, he didn't expect anything less.

"This is so good," Isak says, finishing his bite and Even smiles, taking a bite of his own.

"Is it?" Isak nods, smiling. "Maybe this will make it better?"

Isak raises an eyebrow as Even rises from his seat, walking over to the cupboard and he gasps as Even pulls out a bottle of red wine and Isak can see the sparkle in his eye despite the dim lighting, "You didn't..."

"Ah, I did," Even smiles, quickly taking out wine glasses and pouring them a fair amount. "If my baby is officially 18, he should have a special drink to commemorate."

Isak grins, gingerly picking up the wine glass at the same time as Even and before they clink together the glass, Even clears his throat, signalling he's about to speak, "Isak Valtersen, you're now 18 years old but I'm still going to call you baby because you act like it sometimes. I know dinner wasn't as special as I planned because we let it get cold and had to microwave it, but any moment is special with you. Happy birthday."

Isak blushes, rolling his eyes fondly, "This dinner is absolutely perfect," They complete the toast, Isak still a blushing mess as he continue on eating, sipping on the wine slowly as he feels his head begin to fog up from the alcohol. "Can I speak my own toast?"

Even nods, "Of course."

Isak grins, raising up his wine glass, "A year ago, I was celebrating my birthday in a basement all alone, with no one to give me a hug or even bother to buy me a cake. But now, I have you in my life. You went way over the top for my birthday, but I couldn't be more grateful. You're honestly the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I am so happy that I have you with me. Thank you, so much. Happy birthday to me, I love you."

"You're drunk off the wine, aren't you?" Even asks jokingly and Isak shoots him a look. "You're never this much of a sap except for when you're tired or drunk"

"No! I'm a little tipsy, that's all. I'm just expressing how I feel about you. I meant every word."

"You shouldn't be toasting me, this is your day."

Isak shrugs, finishing off the last few bites left on his plate, "It's never my day. It's our day."

"You're such a romantic," Even says, mocking Isak's tone from earlier which earns a smile from the birthday boy across from him.

"I know. Can we dig into the cake, now?"

Even sighs, "I suppose so," Isak claps his hands together, letting out a small 'yay' as he walks over to the cake that still sits on the counter and Even follows and wraps an arm around Isak's waist as he holds a knife in his hand, ready to cut the cake. "Do you want me to cut the cake?"

Isak shakes his head, brushing him off, "No! I wanna do it, it's my cake."

Even raises up his arms defensively, smiling, "Okay, okay. Keep acting sassy and I won't give you your special gift later." Even winks and he can see the light blush bloom in his cheeks under the candle light.

Isak holds up the knife to the chocolate frosting and slowly brings down the blade, repeating the notion and Even pulls out two small plates from the cupboard above them, setting them down and he lets Isak set the first slice on the plate. Isak grins, satisfied, but stops cutting and sets down the knife which earns him a strange look from Even.

"What? We can share a slice of cake," Isak explains, taking a fork from the drawer and taking Even's hand in his free one. "But we're gonna watch a movie and eat it in bed. No more romantic candles before they burn down the apartment."

Even frowns as he blows out the candles and he follows Isak into the living room/bedroom they own, sitting on the end of the bed and scrolling through movies on Netflix. They decide over one, but while it's playing they barely pay attention but are instead paying attention to each other, cheerily feeding each other a bite of chocolate cake. They finish the slice, Even holding the fork with just a bit of frosting left and quickly, he wipes the bit of frosting on Isak's cheek, causing him to jump in surprise.

"What the fu-" Isak stops short as Even leans in, kissing the place where the frosting is and he stays quiet and still as Even trails his lips across his cheek, to his jaw line, to the corner of his lips, and just for a split second when their lips touch they close the space between them hastily, the kiss sweet from the cake and they hear the plate and fork clatter on the carpet but neither of them move to pick it up. In only a few short moments, Isak is lying on the bed, Even hovering above him and settled between his legs, and the taste of chocolate cake still lingers between their mouths. 

Even makes his way slowly down Isak's now bare chest, causing Isak to shiver and twitch at every touch and bite and just as Even reaches the waistband of his jeans, Isak is lost and all he can mumble before Even continues is - 

"Happy fucking birthday to me."


End file.
